The New Kid
by invaderzimfreak
Summary: My first attempt at a full story. I don't know where it is going to go, but let's find out together.
1. Prologue

**The New Kid**

Prologue

Dear Journal,

I've always been the new kid. I asked Dad to let me stay at school for at least two years. And of course he said, "No." My new school starts tomorrow. I don't want to be the new kid again this year. I never wanted to go to a new school, or move for that matter. But I can't do anything about it. I wish I could. But what can I do? Nothing...Well bye for now.

I put my pen down and sighed. "Night Dad! Night Mom!" I yelled through my door. I heard a faint, "Goodnight." I smiled. I jumped on my bed and hoped for a good day at school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: New School, New Friends**

I stopped, my hair flying behind me. I looked at my school and the sign that read, Skool. I sighed. "Weird."

I heard a voice behind me.

" HA! You're it in this tag game_, _Dib!"

I spun around. A green kid and a kid with black hair in a scythe position ran into me. I hit the sidewalk. I got up and looked at the sidewalk. _Okay, good no blood. _The black haired kid walked up to me.

"You guys okay?"

I realized what he meant by guys. The green kid was behind me.

"Yea."

They both stuck out their hands.

The green kid said, " I'm Zim. And you?" The other kid said, " I'm Dib. And you?"

I criss-crossed my arms, and shook both of their hands.

"May. Nice to meet you guys."

"So, May, what class are you in?" Dib asked me.

I got my paper out of my bag.

"Ms. Bitters." I looked up from my paper. " She sounds scary."

Zim shuddered. " Trust us she is."

I laughed. " I believe you. Someone with that name, definitely must be scary."

They laughed. The bell rang. I sighed and followed them into the class room. I heard her voice.

"Class, we have another doomed child added to our class. Her name is May."

I gulped and then waved to my class, shaking. She spoke again.

"Well, May, if you have anything to say, say it now! Because after this moment I don't want to her another sound from you!

The last part she said really fast. I didn't know if I wanted to speak but since I couldn't again, I thought I would.

"W-w-well I was born in," I stammered. "Alaska. Yes Alaska. I-it's very cold there! Yes."

The class stared at me. I went to sit in my seat. I covered my head with my arms. _How come every time I'm new I'm scared of myself. Well at least I made two friends. _I looked at my desk. There was a note on it. It read:

_May,_

_Meet me and Zim after school._

_Dib_

I flipped it over, grabbed a pencil and wrote:

_Dib,_

_Where do you want to meet?_

_May_

I threw it to his desk. He caught it, wrote something, then threw it back.

_May,_

_Lets meet on the playground. Tell Zim._

_Dib_

I nodded then wrote on a new piece of paper:

_Zim,_

_Meet me and Dib on the playground after school._

_May_

I threw it on his desk. He scanned the paper and nodded to me and Dib. _Is this a regular thing? Throw paper to desk to desk. Oh well at least the teacher doesn't mind. Speaking of the teacher where is she?_ I looked around the room. I heard a voice behind me.

"You poor doomed child."

I screamed. Everyone looked at me.

"Aha. Sorry."

I put my head on the desk. Next thing I knew Zim and Dib were shaking me. I fell of my chair.

"What are you guys doing?"

Zim shook his head.

"We were trying to wake you up the past fifteen minutes. Everyone has already gone home."

I was shocked.

"Wait... how long was I asleep?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Oh."

Dib laughed. "Let's just go."

I nodded. "Okay."

We ran to the playground. I heard Zim and Dib gasp behind me. I looked up. I saw a _huge _kid wearing a shirt that said, Torque.

I gulped. "Uh h-hi. H-h-how are y-y-you today?"

He growled. I looked back. Zim and Dib were running away. They ended up on the top of the slide, thirty feet away from me. I looked back at the guy which I'm guessing is Torque. He picked me up by my shirt collar. I grabbed his wrists and struggled to pull them back from my shirt.

"Let me GO!"

He laughed. My eyes watered up. I closed my eyes and begged I wouldn't die. The tears fell down my face. He dropped me. I tried to run. He grabbed the back of my shirt, which choked me. He let go of my shirt. I gasped, wanting air. I tried to run again but the same thing happened. I heard someone yell Torque as soon as his fist was inches from my face. I hit the ground. I heard footsteps around me, and felt another punch but this time in my chest, but saw nothing but darkness swirl around me. All I saw was pitch black.

I woke up in a hospital bed. The first thing that I saw was Zim and Dib. Then I remembered that my parents were at work, and probably didn't know yet. My voice was hoarse.

"Zim? Dib?"

They looked up at me. They ran to the side of my bed, tears running down their faces. Dib spoke first.

"W-we thought you'd never wake up."

I gasped for air. "What...do...you...mean?" I said trying to get the words out.

When I did, darkness fell silently around me once more. I heard a faint cry of no. But that was it. I finally opened my eyes again. I saw them again. My voice was still hoarse.

"What am I doing here?" I asked, the words coming out slowly.

They walked up to my bed again. Tear were streaming down there face, dripping from there chins like a waterfall. Dib grabbed the bed to keep from falling.

"Actually, you were in a...a coma. For two weeks," He sniffed. "We've been here since then from dawn to dusk everyday." Zim nodded. Dib continued. "Then you went back yesterday. Amazingly, you woke up today."

I could feel tears falling down my face.

I gasped for air. "You guys have been awesome. Thank you."

Someone ran in the room. It was a nurse.

"Someone get her parents and tell them she's woken up!" She yelled through the door.

My parents ran into the room. They, too, were crying. Dad hugged me.

"Thank god! We thought you'd never make it."

I smiled. "I'm fine Dad," I coughed. "But thank you. All of you have been awesome."

The nurse busted back in. "May needs her rest. She'll see you tomorrow." She turned to me. "You may not feel it but you do need rest." I nodded. I finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. Jhonen Vasquez does. I do, however, own May. **

**CHAPTER 2: Mistakes Can Happen**

I woke to see the nurse changing my breathing tubes. I sighed. _I hate breathing tubes. _I closed my eyes. I heard the door open. My eyes shot open. I gasped and smiled.

"Zim! Dib! Whats up?" I asked, confused. They looked...sad. Zim walked up to the bed.

"Actually, May, we just heard some bad news."

I looked at them confused. "What is it?"

"I don't know if I can say it."

"Just say it!" I growled.

He jumped back. "Dib, you say it to her."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Dib. "Seriously, what is it?"

He sighed. "Actually, I really hate to say it but, here it goes," He paused. "Your parents were walking to work and they... they got hit by a car. Oh, I'm so sorry, May!" Tears spilled down my face once more, making a puddle on my pillow.

"S-so my parents are d-dead?!" I choked.

"I'm sorry." Dib said in a whisper, looking at the ground.

"I-I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

Zim smiled. "Yea. Wait! We have something for you." He handed me a flat package.

"Thanks. I'll open tomorrow when I see you guys again."

"Ok. If you want to talk then here," He tossed me a text phone. "You can communicate with us."

I laughed. "Cool! I'll talk to you guys soon then?"

They laughed. "Yea. Bye."

"Bye."

I looked at the phone. _Wonder where they got them. _I decided to try it out. I typed in 'Hi' and pressed send. It buzzed. I looked at it. 'Hey. Whats up?' I wrote back, 'Nothing I wanted to try this thing out before I needed it and couldn't figure it out.' I pressed send. It buzzed again. 'Oh. Dib says hi. We'll talk to you later. Bye.' I put the phone down and sighed. I smiled. _I have such great friends. Hey I wonder when I'm getting out of here. _ I looked around the room and sighed. _Not any time soon. I mean I still have breathing tubes in me. And still have that broken arm._ _I wonder what happened after I went into that stupid coma. _I picked the phone up. 'Hey I was wondering when you guys were coming here again.' I pressed send. It buzzed. 'Hey, its Dib. We'll come now. See ya in a second.' I put the phone down. They came in. My mouth came open.

"How did you...? Never mind. I had a few questions. One, what did that guy do after my coma?" I asked.

"Well. Actually, did you here someone yell Torque?" Zim asked.

"Yea. I did." I said, going along.

"That was his friend. His friend helped, you know, beat you up."

"Yea. I-it was horrible to watch. So we tried to help you." Dib said.

"Luckily, your parents were coming to pick you up as soon as that happened. They got scared of your parents, so they ran of." Zim said.

"Oh. So that's the story. Well Torque's gonna get it when I get out of here!" I yelled a bit too loud.

The nurse came in.

"Is everything all right?"She asked me.

I gulped. "Yea. Everything is fine."

She left. I looked at the clock. Five. My parents would be getting of work about now, coming to visit me. Silent tears fell down my face. _I cry to much... _My parents came in.

I stammered. "What... how... did... what?!"

I looked at Zim and Dib. Their mouths were open, staring at them. Mom and Dad exchanged looks.

I tried again. "But Zim said that you guys died in a car wreck?!"

I looked at Zim.  
"I must have seen the wrong people. Sorry." Zim shrugged.

I got mad. "The wrong people?! You scared the heck out of me! I thought my own PARENTS were DEAD! And..." I couldn't finish my sentence, because I started crying again. Zim ran out of the room also crying. "Zim!" Dib ran after him.

"Mom?"

She looked at me. "Yes?"

"Uh, never mind." I said. I pressed the call button on the remote. The nurse came in.

"I-I was wondering when I was g-getting out of here to go home." I asked, still crying a little bit.

"Actually the doctor said you could go tomorrow." She replied.

"Really?! Awesome! Thank you." I said.

She smiled and left.

"Well it's getting late, so we have to home now. See you tomorrow. Love you." Dad said, smiling.

I smiled back. "Okay. Love you too. Bye." I said. The door shut. I sighed. "I wonder..." I picked up the phone. 'Hey. Is, uh, Zim there?' I pressed send. It, amazingly, buzzed. 'Yea. This is Zim.' I replied, 'Zim! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!' I pressed send. It buzzed again. 'It's okay. I'm not mad at all. Neither is Dib.' 'I know bu... wait. Your not mad? At all?' 'No. We will see you tomorrow. See ya.' 'See ya.' I put the phone down. _I can't believe that I'm leaving tomorrow. Oh! I forgot to tell Zim and Dib. What if they come tomorrow and they don't see me and think I'm dead?! Oh. Right. I'll see them in school after tomorrow. _I smiled. I fell asleep, wondering what it will be like leaving this horribly white place.

**Ok. I'm deciding to do author's notes at the bottom. Yay! Anyways... This is a shorter then chapter 1. I'm sorry...Please don't make an angry mob! I beg of you...laughs, running in perfect squares I wish I had one of those awesome phone text things. That would be cool. Oh and I don't know why Zim and Dib are friends. I'll make them explain later along in the story. Horrible white walls... **

** InvaderZimFreak**

**P.S. Sorry about the disclaimer! I forgot to put it in the first chapter! But I will start putting them in there!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Invader Zim. Jhonen Vasquez does. I only own May.sniff

**CHPTR 3:The Irken Within**

I woke up in the morning. I was still laying in the hospital bed. I looked out the window. It was about to storm. _Oh...Great. _The nurse came in.

"Oh, good. Your awake. Your parents are here, ready to take you home." She said.

I smiled. "Ok. Thank you."

"Your welcome." She left the room. My parents walked in.

"Ready to go home?" Mom asked.

"Yes! I can't wait to get home." I said.

I got up off the bed. My steps were wobbly, because I had been laying down for a few weeks. They straitened up after a couple more steps. I grabbed the phone Zim and Dib gave me. We walked through the hospital and _finally _made it to the car. I opened the door. As soon as I got in and shut the door, it started raining. I started feeling sick. I really _hated _storms. About five minutes later we made it home. Dad gave me an umbrella. We walked to the house, Mom unlocked the door, and we stepped inside. I smelled the room. I ran to the couch and sat down. I turned on the TV.

There was nothing on. I sighed and went up to my room. I turned the light on. Just as I left it before my first day of school: Messy. I looked at the cast on my arm and decided not to clean until it healed. I sighed and looked at the phone and grinned. 'Hey. It's May.' It buzzed. 'Oh, hey May. It's Zim. Whats up? Do you need anything?' My smile grew bigger. 'No. I need to tell you something.' 'Oh, okay. What is it?' 'Oh! Got to go. I'll see you at school. Bye.' 'Bye.' I ran downstairs. Dinner was on the table. It smelled _amazing. _"Mm. Smells good." I said.

I ate quietly and fast so I could watch TV. I ate, went to the living room and sat down. I turned on the TV and decided to go upstairs instead. I ran up the stairs and couldn't figure out what to do, so I went to bed. I fell asleep, looking at the ceiling. I woke up in the morning, realizing I'd be a few minutes late for school. I ran to get dressed, ate breakfast, and ran out the door, and didn't stop until I reached school. That's when I saw them. The gang that beat me up worse then I had thought. I started to run at them, but something pulled me back. I stopped and turned around. It was Dib and Zim. I smiled.

"Zim! Dib! It's nice to see you guys!" I sort of yelled.

They smiled too. "It's nice to see you too. Even better, your out of the-"

"No one knows yet. And I'm not going to tell them. I'm going to say that I had to take a trip somewhere for a family emergency." I interrupted Dib.

"But why? And what if they ask what kind of family emergency?" Zim asked.

"Because. I don't want people feeling sorry for me anymore. And, well I'll get to that if they ask. Ok?"

"Ok."

I smiled. "Now what?"

"I don't know. How about not be late for class?" Dib said.

I laughed. "Sounds good. Let's go."

We ran to class, my arm bound to my side so I wouldn't hit it on something. We skidded to a stop in front of the door and walked in. I took my seat, so did Zim and Dib. I fell asleep when the Ms. Bitters started chanting _Doomed _over and over again. Zim and Dib ended up waking me up after class again.

I sighed. "Sorry."

"It's Ok. So, you guys wanna hang out by the playground-" I shot Zim a glare. "-If no ones there." He added.

I laughed. "Sure. What about you?" I looked at Dib.

"Huh? Oh sure."

I smiled. "Then let's go."

I looked out the window. It was raining. "On second thought, let's stay inside. The teacher won't mind. She left an hour ago at least." I said.

Zim shrugged. "Ok. We can stay inside." He looked out the window too. He gulped. "Y-yea. Stay inside."

I looked at him. "You okay?" I asked.

"Y-yea. Fine." He replied.

I sighed. "Ok then."

I looked around the room. It was empty. A crackle from the thunder made me jump and scream. I heard Dib scream. "May! Calm down! It's a storm!" He yelled over my voice.

"S-s-sorry." I stammered, quietly. "Well. What do we do now? We can't go outside." I asked.

"I'm not sure. Wait! I got it. Never mind, I lost it..." said Zim.

I snickered. "Of course."

I could tell they were trying not to laugh. So I started laughing, which got them going. I stopped, they kept going. They started to get quiet, until I tripped on a chair leg.

I sighed. "The rain has stopped! Let's go home!" I had to yell over their laughter. They stopped and looked at me.

"She is right. We should probably go home now." Dib said, looking at Zim then me.

"Or. Maybe. Hey! You guys wanna come to my house?" Zim asked.

Dib gasped. I laughed quietly.

"Sure." I said.

We ran outside, my big umbrella covering us. We ran for about 15 minutes. That's when I noticed a big purple house with a green men's bathroom door. I busted up laughing. I automatically stopped when a green flash hit me to the sidewalk. I quickly got up. It was a green...dog.

"You wanna... SAMICH?!" It spoke. The green dog spoke. I jumped back.

"I-I-I didn't know dogs could do that!" I shrieked, trying so hard not to. "Sorry."

"Uh. I um trained it to do that. Yea." I looked at Zim, then shrugged. Some dogs could actually talk, that or I was going crazy. We went inside. There was cords _everywhere! _Mostly on the ceiling.

My mouth was hanging open. "Wow..." I said. Zim laughed to himself.

"Thanks. Glad you like it." He said.

I walked around the house. Then I walked into the kitchen. There was a..._toilet _in there. I laughed again, but a little louder. I wiped a tear from my eye. "Sorry." I said again. I looked above the toilet. There was a sign that said: _I eat food. _I laughed again, but quieter. I looked at my watch, five-thirty. "Crap. I gotta go. See ya tomorrow." I called as I ran out the door. _Wow. Today, I have to say, was the weirdest day in history. _I ran to my house, constantly tripping on my feet. I opened the door and peeked through. I didn't see anybody at first, but then shut the door and they were right there. My leaders.

"We need you back at Irk, May."said Red. "And if you disagree, then we'll have to take you there ourselves."

"But I... you can't!" I gasped. I ran for the door, tears streaming down my face once more.

"I can't leave Zim and Dib!" I yelled over my shoulder. I realized they weren't following me. I didn't care. I ran straight to Zim's, hoping Dib didn't leave yet, but still not really caring. I knocked on Zim's door. He answered. He look puzzled at my expression, and the crying.

"May! Oh, what happened?" He asked. I was bound. Could I tell him? I took all my courage to say it.

"Zim, I...I'm not who you think I am." I said, looking at the ground.

He looked confused. "What do you mean? Then who are you?" He asked.

I looked up. "I...I'm Irken..."


End file.
